wucfandomcom-20200213-history
Olenia
The homeland of the deer; Olenia is located on Equestria's western border and was once a prospering trade and naval power. However, King Aldar II was weak and under him the nation fell to corruption and infighting. It was hoped that his daughter, Princess Velvet, would be the one to return Olenia to its rightful glory, but on the day of the king's death, the illegitimate Johan "Djavule" seized the throne and casted the princess into exile. The nation now finds itself surrounded by enemies. To the north, Queen Chrysalis of the Changeling Lands look upon the rich mountains of Olenia with hungry eyes. To the east, Princess Celestia harbours Princess Velvet and her supporters, seeking to free the deer of Olenia from Johan's tyranny. And within, King Johan holds onto power with a delicate hoof. One wrong move will send the country into anarchy. Dark clouds gather over the land of the deer, and they may have to brace for the storm of the century. History The Origins of a Kingdom The land of Olenia is an ancient one. It can trace its lineage back to 2 BLB, when King Harald Fairantlers of Hjortland united several the petty kingdoms of the deer. Olenia has since been a seagoing nation, with bustling trade ports. In the early days, the deer launched regular raids against Equestria, plundering their sea villages with deer longships. However in 143 ALB a permanent peace was signed, though occasional unauthorised raids have occurred since and Pony-Deer relations have remained somewhat standoffish. To the north, occasional incursions from the Changeling Lands have been a problem, though fortunately the Changeling Lands have always fought each other far more than outsiders. In spite of these raids, the deer have generally enjoyed the same legendary peace that has blessed Equestria. Into the New World The deer began their own industrialisation alongside Equestria, and quickly became famous for their production of durable electrical equipment. Since the restoration of the Equestrian Diarchy, the Olenian heir Princess Velvet became interested in Equestrian harmonic principles, and Equestria eagerly awaited her ascension as Queen when her father, King Aldar II passed. To everyone's surprise, King Aldar II died under suspicious circumstances. His illegitimate son Johan quickly seized the throne with the help of religious leaders, corrupt businessdeer and greedy nobles. "Queen" Velvet, the rightful heir, fled to Equestria. The crown sits uneasily on Johan's head, as he faces pressure from all sides. Queen Velvet attempts to rally support with the superpower of Equestria, the people grumble under his rule, religious leaders wield too much influence, and the corrupt businessdeer hold back the economy. Worst of all, the Changeling Lands have done something that has never occurred before in recorded history - stopped fighting each other - and they grow more powerful every day. One way or another, something is going to change. Politics The Politics of the kingdom are dominated by a crippling national debt, widespread corruption, and popular dissatisfaction with the current government. And this hasn't gone unnoticed by enemies of the current monarch, a single mistake and anyone could seize power from Johan. Everydeer has chances of winning control over the fracturated nation. Military The budgetary issues of the kingdom hadley crippled the once thriving and respectable military of Olenia, and compared to their neighbors, their forces are extremely under-equipped and small, not even able to efficiently guard all their border areas. Army The Royal Army is, in short terms, extremely underfunded. Composed by 17 divisions; 12 regular infantry units, 3 Mountaineer infantry units and 2 Light Tank units. It is sufficient to mount a small defense of the vital parts of the country, but it is nowhere near enough to guard the entire country, let alone launch an efficient offensive. Aside from that, the general staff is decently trained and experienced, the high command faces no major issues and plans to fortify vital areas are already being draw. They also possess one of the most experienced mountaineer units, and their forces are globally known for being second only to Artica when it comes to winter warfare. Navy Despite the vast coast line and extensive naval traditions dating back from the Middle Ages, the Olenian Navy is nothing short of a joke to other navies. Composed by two Heavy Cruisers, 3 Light Cruisers, 10 Destroyers and 4 Submarines. It can never hope to protect the Olenian coastline efficiently and it also features several outdated models within it. Air Force Due to only recently having formed a Air Branch, and the obvious lack of funds towards it, the Oleanian Air Force is very young and small. It is composed by 75 Fighters and 30 Tactical Bombers, which are quickly becoming obsolete models. Foreign Relations Olenia has neutral relations with Equestria, due to their authoritarian regime and the exiled pro-Velvet royalists in Equestria. On the other hoof, Olenia has abysmal relations with the Changeling Queendom, being it their ancient rival and, more recently, threating enemy with it's recent massive militarization efforts and unification. Economy Olenia's industry is very weakened with the recent crisis affecting the nation, with a very small military industry and a decently sized, but struggling, civilian sector. At the current state their economic growth is at halt, with the current administration showing terrible perfomace in fixing the situation. If the country has any hopes of avoiding a complete industrial collapse, the Olenian administration must aim to get rid of their constraints as soon as possible in order to undertake the expansion of the Olenian industry and make good use of the country's massive resource base. War is on the horizon and no time must be wasted! Category:Factions Category:Faction Category:Nation